Immortal Curse
by PaperFox19
Summary: Komamura is a beast who falls in love with a spirit, when he learns he can never be with the one he loves he does what he can to make himself human but at a terrible price. WARNING YAOI, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Furry Anthro

Pairing: Ichigo Komamura Ichigo/Human Komamura

rare pairing lonely boys project

Do not read if you do not like

PaperFox News

I am not gone or lost, for those who are enjoying my fics and faving them thank you I'm glad you enjoy, to those who review thank you so much your feedback really helps

Shout Out - Big thanks to omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Moonkat17, chichan and KarasuKagami these guys have been giving me a lot of feedback and comments and have been giving me a lot of inspiration

Why the new fics? I am trying a new writing style, as with a new style it takes a bit to get used to, and to fine tune, so everyone knows this style takes a lot of time to complete a fic.

Immortal Curse

Komamura is a beast who falls in love with a spirit, when he learns he can never be with the one he loves he does what he can to make himself human but at a terrible price.

-x-

Komamura's Pov

In this world there are humans, beasts, and spirits. I am one of the beasts, my name is Komamura. I was saved once by a human, and I grew to become accepted by humans. I gained a somewhat human appearance, I walk on two legs and speak the humans' language, however my appearance scared most humans so I wore a mask to hide my face. Spending time with humans changed me, and my actions paid a cost as my own kind turned their back to me.

I served Yamamoto for many years but the man grew old, and he told me he wasn't long for this world. I begged him to stay so I could continue to repay my debt. He chuckled at me.

"Silly boy, neither you or I can control death, the spirit will come for me soon."

"I don't care I will plead with the spirit." I told him and I sought out the spirit. I came across many spirits but not the spirit I sought. No spirit seemed to know where to find him either. I reached a dead end in my search so I returned to Yamamoto. He wasn't alone a young boy with orange hair was with him.

"Sir Yamamoto who is this?" This boy was strange, his scent was similar to that of the spirits but his was different, he had a nice scent it was warm and inviting but his presence was chilling and my fur bristled as if there was danger.

"Oh Komamura, this is Ichigo."

"My you are an interesting one, I have never met anyone with such golden eyes." Ichigo stood up and walked over to me. My instinct told me to retreat but I stood still as he approached me. "You are not human, but you aren't a spirit would you please show me your face?"

"No, I cannot, just who are you?"

"Oh my apologies," He gave a bow. "I am the spirit of life and death." My eyes widened and I gasped.

"Please do not take Sir Yamamoto." I fell to my knees and bowed my head.

"Komamura stop this, it is my time."

I clenched my fists and look up at the spirit. "Please I beg of you!"

"I hear this all the time, my job isn't easy." Ichigo placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's his time."

"No please, take my life instead. He saved my life I gladly offer it to save his." I looked into his eyes and they were full of sympathy and understanding.

"You are a good soul, but one life cannot be exchanged for another." Ichigo paused for a moment and then smiled. "I'll offer you a deal, you show me your face and I'll give Yamamoto an extra year."

"Ichigo!" Yamamoto gasped in surprise, and I stared up at him. Was he serious? I couldn't believe it, but if this was the deal I'd gladly accept it.

I stood up and removed my mask showing my face to someone was something I rarely did so I was nervous. I revealed myself to him, and he didn't gasp he didn't scream, he just stared. "There he is, Komamura Sajin all grown up." He caressed my face and his touch was so warm, and almost familiar. He also knew my full name.

Ichigo turned back to Yamamoto. "As promised." Blue energy formed in his hand and it flowed into Yamamoto. "I'll be back in one years time. Till then take care!" Ichigo vanished from sight.

"Sir Yamamoto, how did he know my name?"

"He is the spirit of life and death, he is there when people are born and when they die." Yamamoto looked at me and bopped me on the head with his staff, he was strong for an old man. "Don't you ever offer your life for mine again. I didn't save you so you could save this old man's life, I want you to live Komamura."

"I understand sir, I'm sorry." He pat me on the head.

"It's fine, just don't do it again."

End Pov

Komamura spent the following year spending as much time with Yamamoto as he could, but soon the day had come and Ichigo returned. Komamura waited for him unmasked. "It is time Komamura."

"Wait, a year ago you made me deal, I wanted to know if you'd be willing to make another. I promised I wouldn't offer my life but if there's something else I'll gladly do it."

Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Walk with me Komamura." The two walked to the woods where many beasts were found. They came to a small lake, and Ichigo sat on the edge, and Komamura joined him. "My job isn't easy Komamura, I ferry souls to the other side, I am witness to every new life, and when their time comes I come to bring them home. People see me as a reaper and the bad guy, they hate me for taking their loved ones away never seeing the bigger picture."

The wolf like male stared at Ichigo as a tear slid down his cheek. "I am hated for what I am. I continue to do what I do because it keeps balance in the world."

"I'm sorry, Yamamoto is all I have, when he's gone I'll be all alone." Ichigo hugged Komamura, and the furry male hugged back, Ichigo stroked his fur and earned a happy growl.

"This is what I can do, if you visit me every night after I've ferried the souls and keep me company till sunrise I will not take his soul allowing him to stay with you until you have repaid your debt."

"You mean it!? Really!" Ichigo nodded, and Komamura closed his eyes in bliss.

"Now let's seal the deal with a kiss." The spirit pulled back and Komamura blushed.

"Kiss?! I've never kissed anyone before." He looked at Ichigo feeling his face heat up, "You really wanna kiss me?"

Ichigo nodded and he leaned forward and Komamura leaned in and the two shared a sweet kiss. "Till next we meet." Ichigo vanished, and Komamura whined at the loss.

"Wow" He returned to his home, and told Yamamoto the good news. The old man was shocked, in his many years he never thought his life would be spared in such a way.

Komamura kept his promise, and after Ichigo ferried the souls to the other side they met by the lake. Ichigo asked about Komamura's day and listened to stories he had. It felt so nice, he didn't have to wear a mask and he could talk to Ichigo freely. Before Ichigo left, Komamura wanted something.

"Do you think we could kiss again?" He asked blushing just as cutely as he did before.

"I'd like that." The two kissed again, and Komamura moaned into the kiss. Once again Ichigo vanished and Komamura was filled with anticipation for the next time.

Their meetings turned into heavy make out sessions, Yamamoto took a guess at what was going on, it wasn't hard to tell that Komamura was in love and going through some new feelings. So he gave Komamura the talk and gave him some tips on wooing, which made the wolf man very embarrassed and when he saw Ichigo very aroused.

Ichigo's pov

It had been a long night of ferrying souls, when I was finished I went to the lake, the moon was full in the sky and it gave the lake the most beautiful glow. Komamura hadn't arrived yet so I decided to take a quick dip. My clothing was removed and I stepped into the cool water. Time has really flown by since I made my deal with Komamura.

I can't say the other spirits are pleased with my decision, but I stand by my choice. I remember when Komamura was born, he was such a curious little thing always getting into mischief. He's grown into such a handsome man, he may not have been human but he holds many of the best traits of humanity, honor, loyalty, love he was truly magnificent.

His kisses were nice and sweet, and he made the cutest noises. My manhood twitched at the thought of the noises he would make during sex. "Ohh!" I was hard now,

I had better take care of this before Komamura comes.

Rising from the water I grab my cock and slowly pump it, it's been centuries since I was so hard, so turned on by someone. I imagined it was Komamura caressing me with one of his padded fingers. My cock dripped pre cum as my arousal increased.

"Ichigo!?" A gasp had me turn, and I locked eyes with the golden eyed beast that I secretly loved. He was staring at me with such intensity. My cock was hard, and my body was wet. I could feel his eyes roam my form, it was too late to cover up so I let him see me.

He licked his lips, "You are beautiful." He said and began panting.

End Pov

Ichigo blushed at Komamura's words, and he saw the man's arousal press at the confines of his pants. "It's only fair you show me what you have to offer." In a flash Ichigo was before him and assisted with stripping. Komamura's body was amazing, firm pecs rock hard abs and a rock hard 9 inch cock with a furry sac containing two heavy balls, silky white fur covered his pecs over his abs and down to his balls, his back arms and legs were covered in soft brown fur. His pink nipples were poking out from the white fur, and his cock was oozing pre cum.

He shifted nervously no one had ever seen him naked, being this nude in front of the male he desired was making his stomach do flip flops. "You are quite sexy Koma-chan." Ichigo ran his fingers through the white fur and Komamura growled in pleasure. "Oh you like that then how about this?" He pinched the wolf's nipples and he nearly came. Sajin threw his head back and howled in pleasure.

"Let us have some fun this night Koma-chan." Ichigo's hands came up and played with Sajin's ears, he groaned and nearly fell to his knees from the pleasure. "Get on your hands and knees, I want you to taste me."

Komamura obeyed and got on his hands and knees, he was now face first into Ichigo's crotch, his scent was different here it was stronger more masculine, and the scent of his pre cum, no the scent of his arousal was making him drool. Ichigo rubbed his cock right against Komamura's nose and it took everything the male had not to cum on the ground.

He opened his mouth and began licking Ichigo's manhood hungrily, his long tongue allowed him to lick from the base to the tip with ease. He collected some of the pre cum on his tongue and was addicted to the taste almost immediately, he held Ichigo's hips and took the boy's dick into his mouth, mindful of his sharp teeth. He started sucking and running his tongue along the underside of the spirit's length.

Pre-cum spilled onto the beast's tongue and he growled happily. Ichigo grabbed one of Koma's ears and began rubbing it as a reward, his beast growled in pleasure, sending the most pleasing vibrations through his manhood. "So good Koma-chan, keep it going I'm close!"

Komamura was to lost for words he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. Ichigo leaned over Komamura's body and took his left hand down to tease Komamura's tight little virgin hole, he slipped his middle finger inside and Komamura howled in pleasure, the vibrations to Ichigo's cock intensified. The wolf man whined and began bucking back as Ichigo rocked his finger in and out, his eyes rolled up and drool was spilling down over Ichigo's balls and his chin. So much pleasure and stimulation he lost it, he came spraying his first load ever all over the ground.

Ichigo moaned in pleasure and he pulled back as he came, his cum spilled over Komamura's tongue and he had enough sense to savor the treat given to him. He pulled off Ichigo's cock completely and rose up to nuzzle Ichigo's chest whining happily. "You were great Koma-chan, did I taste good?"

"Delicious!"

"I'm glad." Ichigo looked to the sky and Sajin could smell Ichigo's sudden sadness. "The sun will be rising soon, I have to go." Komamura held onto Ichigo not wanting his love to leave. "I'm sorry my love." Ichigo kissed the top of his head as he vanished from the world. "I'll see you tonight."

With those final words Ichigo was gone, and Komamura rose up on shaky legs and dressed himself. "I can't wait." Komamura returned home and Yamamoto could see his little boy was now a man.

The next night Komamura headed to the lake early but Ichigo was not the one waiting for him. "So you are the beast that has been taking up sweet Ichigo's time." The man was blind and he wore strange clothes. He could smell he was another spirit.

"Who are you?" The man smirked.

"I am Tosen, I am a spirit of order. I am here to tell you to give up on Ichigo, I know you had your fun with him the other night but that is as far as it goes."

"You have no right to decide that!" He growled.

"Indeed I do it is spirit law, you two can never mate, it was all well and fine if Ichigo was just toying with you but for some reason he loves you, despite being an ugly beast." Those words hurt Komamura, but he didn't understand how did he know? "We the spirits of order are blind but in exchange we can see the ultimate truth, maybe if you were human you two could be together but no matter how much you act like a human you are still a beast." Komamura snapped and lunged at the man who vanished out of the way. "See just a vile beast, Ichigo will never be with you again."

Komamura's mind was spinning, if he was human he could be with Ichigo, he may just know a way it was an ancient secret but it could work, and if this worked he'd have an immortal body that will never age or die and he'd be with Ichigo forever. "I will be with Ichigo!" He ran off to his birth home.

His family were not happy to see him, he ignored them and went to the elder his Grandfather! "I need the clan's secret!" He spoke in their language and the grandfather laughed.

"Why should I give it to you? You who turned his back on our ways and went with the humans."

"Please I need it! The love of my life is a spirit, we can never be together unless I become a human."

"I see, you understand that if this person is not your true love, your heart will rot and you will be stuck in a lifeless shell with no emotion living forever in a prison of your own foolishness."

"I will take the risk!" The elder reached into Komamura's chest and pulled out his heart, it left a hole in his chest. His fur faded away leaving only the muscle, he still had his wolf ears but his face become human, a very handsome human. He felt cold as the wind touched his now bare flesh. "Your heart stays with me, once you embrace your intended if you two are destined to be your heart will return to you and you will remain a human forever, but if they are not well you know the risk."

"Thank you elder!" Komamura ran off, and went back to the lake.

Ichigo was waiting for him but when he revealed himself, Ichigo didn't look at him the same way as he had. "Koma-chan what have you done?"

"Isn't it great, a spirit told me that we couldn't be together so long as I was a beast. So I went to my family and used an ancient technique to become human. Do you not like my new form?"

Ichigo began crying. "It's not that but Koma, what have you done?"

"Ichigo, I did this for us, I believe in our love, so I took the risk."

"Oh Koma you don't know what you have done?"

"I know what I've done, I know you are my true love so once we embrace my heart will return and I can be with you forever, with an immortal body."

"That's the problem!" He snapped, and Komamura flinched.

"Sajin, I am the spirit of life and death, an immortal is someone who lives without being truly alive, and they are unable to die." Ichigo came up to the now human Komamura. He reached to touch his cheek and to Ichigo's fear and Komamura's shock Ichigo passed right through him. Sajin tried to touch Ichigo but he passed right through him.

A dark laugh echoed around them. "You tricked me!" Tosen appeared.

"Indeed I did but serves you right you mangy beast. You will never know Ichigo's touch again."

"Tosen, you have out stepped your bounds, you dare interfere with my work." Ichigo glared at him.

"It was you who made the deal with him, I was just restoring order."

"Bullshit!" Black energy appeared in Ichigo's hand, everything around Ichigo began to die. "Your actions will be in vain but your punishment shall be real!" The black flames consumed Tosen and his screams filled the night sky as he was consumed. "All things die even spirits die, you should know your place."

Komamura looked at Ichigo in shock. "Ichigo I…"

"It's okay Komamura, I am not upset with you, I know a way we can be together after all, but you'll have to wait a long time before we can be together."

"I'll wait a 100 life times for you."

Ichigo smiled, and brought the blue and black energies together and it turned gold. "I will reincarnate myself, I don't know how long it will take to find a new body but it will happen. I won't be a spirit anymore I'll be a human like you maybe…"

Komamura saw two beings appear next to Ichigo, one was a white haired and white skinned version of Ichigo dressed in white, while the other was a black haired male dressed in black. "These will be the new spirits of life and death Shirosaki and Zangetsu." Ichigo's body began to glow and fade away, Komamura began to cry.

"Ichigo!"

"I love you so much Koma-chan!" Ichigo said as he vanished from this world the last speck of gold light held Ichigo's remaining words. "Till we meet again."

"I will wait for you I promise I love you to!"

1000 years later in a small town called Karakura a young boy with orange hair was walking home from school. A man crossed his path, a man with golden eyes. Ichigo wasn't watching where he was going and he tripped. The man quickly caught him and pulled him into a safe embrace.

The man pulsed as he felt something inside him, a feeling he hadn't felt in a 1000 years, his heart was beating. "Hey thanks mr?"

"Sajin, Komamura Sajin."

"Sajin? What a nice name, I'm Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Two souls had found each other again, it would take some more time but they would be lovers. Sajin had waited a long time and the wait was worth it. Yamamoto looked on from beyond the grave and smiled. "Good work Sajin, you have done me proud now love Ichigo with all your heart and soul and this old man can rest in peace."

A white haired spirit smiled. "Finally the king will be happy."

A black haired spirit grinned. "So much work, but they are truly a perfect match." Being the peeping spirits they were they watched the two consummate there love.

"Oh look Sajin-chan is riding Ichigo's cock oh man he's taking Ichigo's cock like a champ!"

"Huh I always thought Komamura would be on top!"

"He is on top, bouncing up and down on Ichigo's cock!"

"Ok quit slacking you two there's work to be done!" Yamamoto snapped.

"Yes sir!" They let the two make love again and again until they couldn't move anymore, it was a long time coming but Ichigo and Komamura were together at last.

End


End file.
